A New Beginning
by thackerae
Summary: The Sandaime abandoned Konoha with Naruto in order to ensure the boy's survival from the hateful villagers. After ten years of titanic obstacles and growth, followed by the return of the so-called demon child, what fait awaits his place of birth?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic ever, so I hope it is at least tolerable. If anyone else is like me, they like to know what the pairings will be before they even start reading. This will definitely be a NaruxShika pairing. But please bear with me, because Shikamaru won't make an appearance until at least halfway through the story. I will try to update at least once a week to keep readers satisfied. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto heard something crack as he was slammed roughly into the wall of his apartment complex. He would have buckled from the intensity of the new-found pain in his side were it not for the chunnin

shinobi holding him up by his hair. However, he had no time to consider his plight as a rash genin to the chunnin's left delivered a swift side-kick to his whiskered cheek, resulting in his lost

consciousness.

The older ninja quickly rounded on his younger counterpart, while simultaneously dropping the unconscious six-year-old toddler, and demanded, "Why did you knock him out you fool?! Do you know

nothing of the subtleties of pain?! He clearly has to be awake for us to properly get our revenge! I knew it was a mistake to bring you along."

The chunnin's subordinate quickly responded, "But sir! I know all of this already! And besides, we have all night with the demon child. It's not like anyone is going to come to his rescue anyway." He

lightly snickered at that.

"You forgot about the Hokage, idiot! If he knew what we were doing to his precious Naruto, we would be executed immediately," the chunnin exclaimed. 'Though the way things are going, he likely

won't have the power to stop much of anything anymore,' he mused to himself.

"Then let's take him out of the village! We can finish what we started there!" he whispered excitedly. "And what better place than Konoha forest for us to have our way with him?!" Just thinking about

the possibilities caused his spine to tingle in anticipation. That is, until he was sent careening into the wall behind him.

"He's mine, brat!" screamed the older shinobi. "The Kyuubi dominated this village and everyone dear to me! It's time for me to return the favor," he said, causing himself to smirk sadistically at the

prospect. He then proceeded to throw the still unconscious blonde over his shoulder and shoot off in the direction of Konoha's gates, intending to finish what he started. The boy might be unaware

now, but he would awake soon enough. The chunnin would see to that.

* * *

The old but extremely able Hiruzen Sarutobi, leader of the prosperous and powerful Konohagakure, sighed audibly as he lamented over the seemingly unconquerable piles of paperwork strewn over

his desk. He thought it funny and somewhat ironic that he could defeat any shinobi in the village with little difficulty, only to be bested by this troublesome paperwork. In resignation, he set his

pen down, knowing that wouldn't be able to read through another mission report with his mind being so preoccupied. He was so worried about Naruto, who he viewed as a grandson. The boy had

been attacked and severely injured several times in just the past month! He was disgusted with the people of Konoha for their unfounded prejudices and bigotry against a boy they hardly knew. And

yet, he was even more disgusted with himself, because in spite of his supposed clout as Hokage, he was unable to protect the boy. Naruto's allies were too few, and those wishing his death, vast. The

Sandaime was only one man, and having so many other responsibilities as Konoha's leader, he couldn't always keep an eye on the boy. He would have assigned his ANBU Black Ops to protect his

'grandson', but they couldn't be trusted. In fact, he thought it likely that many of them played a prominent role in the last few attacks the boy suffered. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to implicate any of

them, as there was no evidence available. And as if that wasn't enough to worry an old man, the council was becoming more aggressive and power-hungry by the day. They were currently trying

to pass legislation that would virtually strip all power from the title of Hokage. If they succeeded, which he believed almost inevitable, he would hardly be anything more than a figurehead in Konoha.

The council wouldn't kill him, simply because his presence inspired hope in the people of the Hidden Leaf. But beyond that, the council, namely Koharu Utatane, Mitokado Homura, and Danzo, would

have undisputed power in all things concerning the village. And Sarutobi was genuinely afraid, because he knew that the moment this happened, Naruto's life would be forfeit. And it was because of

the old shinobi's love for the so-called demon child that the council decided to move against him in the first place. The Sandaime was currently the only thing standing in the way of their retribution and

they would eliminate that obstacle at all costs. He knew this. That is why he was going to leave Konoha that night. And he was taking Naruto with him.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a calming glow washing over the streets of Konoha that night, and to the unsuspecting passerby who knew nothing of the village's history, it would seem welcoming and peaceful. Incidentally, were the visitor to enquire further into the matter, he might still find nothing to change his first impression. For along the streets of Konoha were colorful brochures, emblazoned with inspiring proclamations of peace, tolerance, acceptance, and prosperity. And the warm expression of the smiling older woman, featured on the face of these pamphlets, would surely seem to reassure anyone who might doubt the sincerity of these proclaimed virtues. Delving even further, the ignorant inquirer would fail to see that this seemingly sweet woman, named on the brochure as Utatane Koharu, was one of the most wicked people to ever grace the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He would also fail to recognize that behind this facade of love and peace, lay deeply rooted prejudices and untested fears of that which the inhabitants of Konoha chose not to understand. And finally, being within the walls, this innocent explorer would have been blissfully unaware of the blood-curdling screams echoing through the forest without...

* * *

The chunnin cried in unrestrained ecstasy as he pounded his swollen member mercilessly into the young jinchuuriki's bleeding entrance. His cries of pleasure were intertwined with the blonde's wails of agony in a cruel contrapuntal symphony of despair and suffering.

"Shut your mouth you stupid demon fuck!" the chunnin screamed murderously, which almost immediately turned into a borderline psychotic cackle as he thrust even harder.

Naruto, hunched over on his hands and knees, was expending all of his effort in the attempt to do just that, for he didn't want to give the cruel shinobi any satisfaction from this relentless abuse. Alas, it was just too painful to keep all of the rattling sensations within. A horrible mixture of sweat, blood, and tears were running down the innocent's face in unforgiving streams, burning his eyes and blocking his nasal passage. He was gripping the dirt so hard in his distress, that all but three of his fingernails had been ripped off at the cuticles. However, he hardly noticed these troubling new developments, as most of his focus was on surviving the overwhelming pain coursing from his rectal cavity to his upper intestines. His breathing quickened involuntarily as he struggled to stave off the unwanted pleasure that threatened to join his already unbearable suffering. Just when Naruto thought he couldn't possibly be any more humiliated, he felt a soft and wet sensation travel up his resisting shaft. He felt himself shudder in fear and unwanted need as he opened his cerulean orbs to find the previously unnamed genin sprawled out beneath him with a smirk on his face.

"Hey good-looking," cooed the genin teasingly as he roughly fingered the head of Naruto's manhood. "Too bad you're a fucking demon whore. You would be a great new toy to add to my collection," he said regretfully.

Naruto twitched nervously at the thought of such a horrible fate as he continued to be berated on both fronts without pause. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. Death would be better than this. At least the pain would cease. And the confusion. Why were they doing this to him? He knew he could be troublesome sometimes, being a prankster and all, but surely this was beyond the punishment he deserved. And besides, he only did those things for attention. The jinchuuriki was terribly lonely, and desired companionship and acceptance above all else.

'_Maybe I don't deserve to be loved. I should just give up. I am of no worth to anyone,' _Naruto thought to himself.

Little did he know that he housed the Kyuubi no Kitsune--the most powerful bijuu known to exist. Even had he known this, surely it wouldn't have been enough to change his now very solidly placed opinion of himself. The dejected blonde lowered his head in defeat, wishing for nothing more than a dark corner where he could cry himself into oblivion.

* * *

The hour was late, and the Sandaime knew he had little time if he wanted to escape Konoha, with Naruto, unnoticed. Dawn would be approaching in a couple of hours, and with it, the rising of Konoha's 'bigots', as he called them in his head. Knowing the implications of his failure to leave before that fated moment, the wizened man wasted no time in heading for his 'grandson's' apartment complex. He shook his head at the oddity this image presented. The fact that this six-year-old child lived on his own in a dilapidated building, in one of the most dangerous parts of the village, made the great Hokage want break down into tears. As if the horrors Naruto had suffered at the hands of the villagers weren't enough, his tenant had raped him multiple times as a form of payment for rent. Sarutobi had to hold his hand to his mouth to prevent the approaching nausea at the thought of it. _'If only I had known!' _he mentally screamed. If it wasn't for that blessed man Shikaku Nara, one of the only men he could actually trust, the old man supposed the despicable tenant would have never been found out.

--Flashback--

As it so happens, the brilliant head of the Nara clan had been idly strolling by that particularly nasty part of town, when he heard suggestive cries of pain coming from the side window, on the first floor of the sickly green complex. With his superior shinobi skills, he was easily able to infiltrate the building without his presence being realized. As he rounded the corner, past the peeling wall-paper, what he saw through the crack in the splintered door caused even this battle-hardened ninja to become weak in the knees. The shock he initially felt at seeing this poor child in such a compromising position quickly turned into unbridled fury has he fully understood who this boy was. Without a second thought, he threw the door open and immediately thrust his arm out from his toros in the direction of the rapist. From seemingly every corner of the room, an ominous dark, reminiscent of multiple shadows, sped toward the sexual predator hungrily, its tendrils lashing out aggressively in response to the intense rage of its wielder. As they reached the pudgy man's frame, the shadows converged to form a gnarled hand that steadily crept up his torso. All of this happened in a matter of seconds, and only just then was the tenant able to perform a coherent sentence in response to the viscious attack.

"W-what is the meaning of this?!" he weazed has he felt the seemingly incorporeal hand strengthen its grip around his exposed throat. "I'll have you fucking arrested for coming in here unannounced! And the little shit was just about to give me a blowjob. Couldn't you have picked better timing?" The man hid his initial fear with a smirk, hoping to lighten the other man's mood at the expense of the demon child currently kneeling at his feet. '_Everything hates this fucking kid. I can use this to my advantage. This man was probably hired to kill me for some unpaid debts. Perhaps I can pawn the kid off to this chump in exchange for my life. Yes! Of course....' _"Alright assassin. I know what you've come here for and who sent you. I don't have the money. You can tell Koharu-sama that yourself. But I have something to barter that will more than make up for my debt. Hehhehheh. You can even fuck him before you take the demon boy to her. I won't tell." The tenant knew he had gotten himself out of this mess now. He smirked in admiration of his own quick-thinking and even kicked the boy in the direction of his would-be assassin for good measure.

Shikaku was widely recognized and admired throughout Konoha for his level head and even temperament. None of these qualities manifested themselves in this particular moment, as one could literally feel the waves of wrath iminating from the Nara clan leader. After hearing what this fat ass had just said about the late Yondaime's only son, Shikaku wasted no time in violently closing his outstretched hand, which was mirrored by the shadow-hand still clasped around the tenant's throat. The force of the vice-like grip was so great, that the man's head popped off like a cork gone awry. As dark red blood gushed out of the open wound, Shikaku swiftly moved toward Naruto in an attempt to carry him bridal-style to the hospital. It nearly broke the powerful shinobi's heart when Naruto quickly backed away in utter terror.

"Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Please!" the traumatized boy pleaded with tears streaming down his face. Such a response from the boy caused Shikaku's heart to break in half. He was absolutely horrified and torn that the boy thought he might harm him. He couldn't help but imagine his own son Shikamaru, who was Naruto's age, in this same situation and fell to his knees in defeat at the mere thought.

--End Flashback--

Sarutobi shook these terrible thoughts out of his head. It would do no good to dwell on that which had already transpired. He needed to focus on preparing a new life for Naruto outside of this accursed village, so as to prevent anything like that from ever happening again. The Hokage blinked in surprise as he realized he had almost passed his destination while so deep in thought. A smile graced his otherwise troubled features as his thoughts drifted to Naruto's future, and the exciting journey of helping him unlock his immense dormant power. The boy would be a force to be reckoned with when he tapped into his seemingly endless chakra reserves. The Sandaime had to admit though, for all his knowledge and experience, he wasn't sure where he would even start with the boy's training. But no matter. The responsibility of training Naruto would not rest solely on his shoulders. He had already seen to that.

Sarutobi was broken out of his trance when he noticed the door to Naruto's apartment was off its hinges. The old man, terrified, raced into the room at a speed far beyond the capacity for someone of his age, only to discover an absolutely destroyed living space. Broken glass littered the floor, Naruto's sole couch was capsized, and there was a gaping hole in the wall next to the modest bed. As the Sandaime quickly inspected the hole, he realized it was about the circumference of his grandson's head.

The great Hokage clenched his fists in fury as he imagined what might be currently happening to the boy. Without a moment to spare, he quickly transported himself back to his office, pulled his scrying ball out of his desk drawer, and threw it on the desk, already frantically searching for the boy. He focused his mind solely on Naruto so as to guide his scrying ball to the boy's current location. When the fog in the device dissipated, his eyes widened in momentary shock, which quickly turned to unbridled rage. Without a moment to spare, the rightfully-feared leader of Konohagakure leapt out the tower window in all of his glory and sped off at a frightening speed toward the gates leading out of the village. '_Hold on my grandson. I am coming!' _


	3. Chapter 3

"Aaahhhhunnngggghhhhh....!" Naruto groaned unwillingly as he neared his first orgasm ever. Hot, sticky fluid pumped out onto the waiting genin's face and tongue, while the chunnin behind Naruto quickly followed with his own climax.

"Damn! I gotta hand it to you demon! I haven't had a fuck that pleasurable in a long time. But then again, I've never ridden a little brat before either. You were so tight!" the chunnin exclaimed as he basked in the afterglow of his pleasure cruise. Though the punishment had been going on for the past several hours, the vengeful shinobi still felt like another round would really make for a perfect revenge. He visciously kicked the boy's ribs in an attempt to get him on his back. The young chunnin wanted to make his victim look him in the eyes this time around. What he wasn't expecting to see was his partner-in-crime lying in the boy's prior place, with a semen-filled grin plastered on his face. His first reaction was one of complete surprise, which quickly turned to sheer irritation at his counterparts audacity and persistence.

As soon as the younger shinobi saw his superior's face, he cringed instinctively, waiting for the attack he was sure would come. After about ten tense seconds of no retribution, the genin slowly peaked through his upraised hands to see that the chunnin suddenly had his back to him. Slowly moving forward, he realized, oddly enough, that his partner seemed frozen in place. '_What the hell?' _the chunnin thought. Before he had a chance to investigate any further into the matter, his whole world went black.

* * *

The great demon furrowed his brow in concentration as he deliberated on whether he should get involved in his current host's severe predicament. It wasn't a matter of desire, or lack thereof, that was currently giving the Kyubbi pause on how to proceed. He dearly wanted to rip those foolish shinobi to shreds for the pain they were causing this innocent boy, but the consequences of such a choice would be profound. The massive fox growled deeply in the back of his throat as he realized his container had just been 'entered' by the damned chunnin in a display of terrible violence. '_I have to make a decision now dammit! But the implications.....' _the Kyubbi mentally argued with himself. The demon knew all too well what the boy would have to face if the Yondaime's seal was tampered with in any way. '_I can't place that burden on the boy. He has already been forced to endure far too much for his age. I would rather not place another burden upon him. Especially since this would be the greatest and most difficult to bear.' _The Kyuubi sighed resignedly to himself. If only Naruto could wield his chakra voluntarily, there would be no issue. But he was far to young to even handle his own chakra, let alone the great nine-tail's.

In order to save the boy from a most painful death, the Kyuubi would have to forcefully take over his motor functions and kill the offending shinobi himself. Though a feat of such proportions would be a cakewalk for a being such as he, it would have the unfortunate side effect of weakening the Fourth's seal. This in turn would set off an unalterable chain of events that would eventually culminate in the jinchuuriki's transformation into a full-fledged demon. While this would create an astonomic boost in Naruto's capabilities as a ninja, the surprisingly tender-hearted nine-tailed fox was terribly concerned with how such a change would affect the boy's potential relationships with others. The Kyuubi knew from personal experience how lonely the life of a demon could be.

As the fox continued to chew on the harsh facts of the situation, he heard a piercing cry of sheer agony come from the blond. His lips turned up at the corners to show rows and rows of salient canines ready to sink into the flesh of the offending ninja. '_No time! There is no other way! I am sorry boy!'_ The Kyubbi rose up quickly in his full glory and let out a chakra-backed roar of seemingly unmeasurable power to break through the gates holding him back. A maniacal chuckle exploded from his jowls as he willed his consciousness to the forefront of his host's mind. '_Soon those fools will know why I am hailed as the greatest of all the demons!'_

_

* * *

_Sarutobi and the wind were like one as he rushed with all of his might to where he knew Naruto was currently suffering. Just thinking about it made the old man tense his face in fury. '_Those traitors will pay for their betrayal!'_ the Sandaime promised himself as he pressed on without delay.

As he neared the gate, he noticed a dark figure on the outpost to his left. Having no intention on slowing his progress in order to explain his identity or motives to the guard, he pressed on at full speed toward his destination. He had almost passed the gates, when several thrown kunai rained down upon him. With remarkable ease, Sarutobi dodged each one of them and even managed to perform a backflip over the last in order to land behind his forced opponent, who happened to have now left his outpost.

The Hokage's unknown attacker, while wildly searching for his recently vanished prey, demanded overconfidently, "State your business trespasser! It is late and you disturbed my beauty sleep!"

Sarutobi's right eye twitched slightly in frustration over his jounin's insubordinance. He was able to identify his attacker, by his voice, as none other than Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan. The old man now understood how he was able to be detected, regardless of his highly superior stealth.

The Sandaime, in no position to waste time cleared his throat, so as to gain the attention of his otherwise oblivious subordinate. In response, the Copy-Cat Nin quickly turned to face the so-called trespasser. When he saw who it was, his one visible eye narrowed and the hint of a smirk appeared just above his mask-line. "Ahhh, the honorable Hokage himself. To what do I owe the honor?" Kakashi cooed with disdain.

Sarutobi frowned at this form of appraisal and thought, '_It is worse than I feared. Koharu has already managed to infiltrate my troops and turn them against me. It seems my departure could not have been more timely.' _

The old man braced himself, looked Kakashi straight in the eye, and with a tone that suggested no compromise said, "I have no time for such niceties Kakashi, however much I may enjoy them. Naruto is in trouble and needs my help. Now kindly step aside!"

Kakashi seemed to only plant his feet more firmly in the ground as he responded smugly, "Sorry Hokage. No can do. I am under direct orders from the council to ensure you remain within the walls. They thought you might try this. Besides, it was their wish that this happen! Surely you don't think those two embeciles out in the forest came up with this all by themselves? His death tonight has been planned for the past several weeks. And right under you nose, I might add." The jounin chuckled haughtily at that.

Hiruzen Sarutobi had been through a lifetime of experiences and thus, it was very difficult to shock the man. His subordinate Kakashi, however, was able to accomplish this feat with the horrible truth he just revealed. _'It is far worse than I imagined! How dare you Koharu! This isn't over woman. Now to deal with this threat. We must get out of here Naruto!' _

Sarutobi, preparing himself for the inevitable, said, with a clear hint of warning in his tone, "Kakashi. You will stand down, or I will help you do it. Either way, I am getting through those gates and to my grandson." His gaze was unwavering, focused, as he waited for the jounin's reaction to his unmistakable ultimatum.

Kakashi Hatake's face lightened in anticipation at the prospect of killing this old fool himself here and now. The council had never expressly ordered against it. They merely had told him to prevent their 'leader' from leaving the village. Surely, if he claimed that the Hokage refused to back down, they would understand if the old shinobi was 'accidentally' killed in the forced altercation. This was all the justification the jounin needed to ignite his signature jutsu, the Chidori. "You foolish old man. Fucking demon lover! In light of the current situation, take comfort in the fact that your death, along with the demon's, will bring peace and prosperity to Konoha!" Kakashi screamed as he charged with his arm outstretched toward his leader.

Sarutobi lowered his head and waited patiently for the arrival of his once friend, now unwanted opponent. His eyes were covered in shadow as his loose hair whipped back and forth from the ministrations of the energy radiating off of the approaching Chidori. A sad smile graced his lips as he thought back to when Kakashi was a little boy and had trusted the old man with all of his heart. A time before the council and the Kyuubi made their stains on the Leaf Village. A time when the Will of Fire was strong. But all of that disappeared with the death of Minato Namikaze. '_Perhaps it is time for a new hero. Naruto, I will do my best to help you bring life back to the world. True peace._ _Is this what you had planned all along Kami? I wonder....' _

At this moment, with the Chidori mere inches from his face, Sarutobi, with a fire in his eyes long forgotten among the people of Konoha, looked up at Kakashi and grabbed him firmly by the wrist. Kakashi, with widened eyes, strained mightily against the impossibly strong grip of the Sandaime, but it was futile. With the sad smile still gracing his lips, the great Hokage lifted his other hand and produced an entrancingly beautiful ball of white flame that seemed to embody the precious precept long ago abandoned--the Will of Fire. '_I am so sorry Minato,'_ the legendary shinobi thought as he brought the white flame to his jounin's face. Within an instance of the flame making contact with his skin, Kakashi was no more. A small pile of ash was all that was left to indicate the man ever existed.

Without looking back, the great Sarutobi purposefully strode forward into the clearing where he knew he would find his grandson.


End file.
